authoritah!
by Dz Fog
Summary: Oh, no, there's nothing worse than Cartman with authoritah! Eric got reincarnated as monkey D luffy And you know Eric he hate ginger and every one He become a Marin and he hunting the pirate hippies


**One piece fanfction**

I have some free time and i want learn some English what a better way then righting

i jest started learning english so is my forth lingo so don't go dissing me i only can do match

-dark luffy fanfiction -

Ruthless , corrupted , evil , bad , infamous , Psycopath , anti-hero

narcissistic, Villain , op Mc

Dark one piece fanfction ,

I give up looking for a good one ,so i created this evil luffy

And jest For fun -southpark Crossover-

"Respect my authoritah! "

The best Mc ever Cartmen get to be luffy

Its funny Get over it

-Dark funy- fine jest fine

30 year old Eric Theodore Cartman grow-up to be A serial killer

After killing his 218 or 250 victim he killed himself

And become the new born monkey D luffy

I don't have copy Reghis of anything i jest have a lot of free time

~~~~~~~~Chapter one 01~~~~~~~~

" fate chose wrong i never change no mater how many time i get i will never change "

Eric is no more after rebirth he is now Luffy monkey D luffy

He didn't remamber his baby day and didn't care his father give him to his grandpa Garp for safety reason but his new G is a psychopath he throw him in the forest, to be a super Marin like him or somthing the first days he only run for his life eat grass and staff but he start hunting small animal the more he hunt the better he become

To his surprise he didn't get fat no matter how match he eat

For more then a month Eric/luffy now

Got All the sympathy for animal out his system he didn't know south from east or what time is it hunting become his friend the more batter he get the more hungry he become ,large animal harass him all the time he get humiliated the first time in a long long ago a lion stole his pray after luffy spent hours hunting it he didn't think the lion enjoying his work for days Eric couldn't get a way to kill a lion size of bus so keep away for now but every time luffy get a good pray to eat the lion come from no where and take it and let luffy run for his life luffy get tired so he poison the moss he got but the lion didn't eat it like it know what luffy did and after month or so , Garp come from god know where taking luffy off the forest, Eric did't talk match, and now all he think about is this dam bus lion and how to kill him

He learnt how to keep his toughs to himself its less headache ,and his gramp is a Marin so he can't relate

As for garp he cant see through his luffy but he can sense luffy love for freedom and control

"Ay boy how you like to be a Marin "

" How would you like to suck my balls?"

The answer came Quickly and unconsciously

So wes the fist of love

"Aaaaa "

" that not how talk to your loving grampa Do you want to feel my fist of love?"

"HEY why wold I be a Marin i don't like swimming and sea and the sun "

" kid I will slap your face so super hard Marin people we protect pla pla pla and you'll have Respect , authority pla bla pla "

authoritah?! Eric wes thinking was cut off by how match his authoritah can he get 'Harold Shipman'

"Sweet! "

" what "

"I i will be a Marin like you and have people Respect my authoritah!"

"Gahahahaah that's my grand-son "

Garp did not doubt luffy

"I will make you a super strong Marin luffy "

Garp keep talking and barging for hours ,

Luffy know this world is so different from his at first he Doubt it old time earth but after seeing a men becoming a dragon he no long do its a fairy tale like place its and pirate do what they like Marin stop them however they like

'If Marin killing no question ask ok i don't need be criminal i can be a Marin '

'We work in the light to serve the dark'

G is laughing and bragging about his strength luffy heardMarin talking garp is a Marin hero for them pirate fear him Marin get in line but he never abused his power its strange

Eric always think power corrupt

"Hahaha good good "

"Luffy this is Foosha village located on Dawn Island and is part of Goa Kingdom. I will live you here for some time

I need to go some where but I will be back before the year is over "

"Ok"

Luffy spent two month or so in a inn cleaning for food his psyco G didn't left him no money and he can't eat for free

There No free meal in this life

so he help out what he can for food

After every meal he always training his ass off till he collapses ,

Push up sit up ruining he know this body is so different from his old one he get better every day by a lot 300 push up like nothing he get bored from repeating so he get some wight on ,in night he go hunting the inn food is good but not Enough for him , and like this life go on one day pirate come to the inn at luffy work time he heard the story shanks spread and he ask

"HEY ginger did you killed any one before "

"What?!"

"I mean did you killed people before in your Journey "

Beckmann answer after a sight" ...luffy we are pirate not Sant we do what we have to do bla bla bal "

Some fat pirat told luffy mockingly

" do you wanna be paired to you can join as"

"No i don't like red hades "

"Hahha "

Pla pla pla

"Luffy do you know what this is "

""A Devil Fruit

Luffy don't talk match and he don't care what the pirate Answer is but he know not to mass with strong people

"Why did you all become pirate "

"Haha Bla bla bla "

"Bla bla bla"

"Bla bla bla"

Every one have his story Luffy heard some wired stuff they did to become a pirate

As days go by one day a bandit 'Higuma' come for a drink but no saki here for you the red head give him a bottle to get her back on his head but after he get out the pirate laugh it off

"You strong and all why Why you did no thing to him "

"Haha its bla bla bla نوت ورث ات"

It's like he singing Fetty Wap lyric luffy get nothing "

days letter after shanks get out to sea the bandit come back to only see the inn empty so get his way with the inn Boos-girl luffy come back to see only his and his men head on the ground

Rad-head came a little late so he killed them maybe it's his first kill captain uselly let the dirty work for the crew but as angry as he is bad luck ,Higuma , now he only thinking about the girl he love as he cant let her go now he pike her as crew member he cant let her alone no more she may do something to her self and he give his word that no one will harm her again

Big word I wonder if he can keep up and what her son will be of a pandit or a pirate

"Hihi Sweet"

Not long after the action

Yassup get in a little fight and his rad head pirate

"I sacrifice no i i give up my wife and kid to be in with you i cant have her here i why then i didn't have my wife come too its dangerous if she get in but what about her i i I'm out "

I may have an idea where this is coming from

Flash back !

Yasoop

"I have a son his in the same age as you i hope he is hard working as you are And helping his mother"

"What how .. How you don't know what your son is like did you live him at birth or some thing "

"..i i left after he wes a year old "

"The wife? Is she ok with it"

"Yes she told me to follow my dream "

"She mast be disappointed "

"..wat"

"No women love a men enough to let him go hope he go if he let go she let her self go she dead now if you left for 7 year i think "

"As kids we only need a father around in our childhood i can tell you the most important time he need you is before he grow up "

" i cant give you a reason for your son to forgive letting him go and let his mother alone not shooting people at sea at least "

Luffy didn't talk to Yasoop agin and yassop talk to no one till now

Flash back END

Like this all pirate left and they let Higuma head for luffy to get the bounty money or that what he answer the people that asked

The inn is luffy now so He employed several workers to take over in his training ,he is addected to hunting Eric did't kill people for fun but from Boredom but now in this world he can hunt more crazy shit no questions asked he can be as match as psyco can be

He get a chef a mortal-art master , sword master , And a pilgrim

To learn the art of survival ,I have paid one million for each

The man is what he wears luffy paid another million for top quality cloth

Luffy fashion styles may express comfort, but actually it focuses more on quality and popular styles such as white button-down blouses, ballet flats, a black wide-legged trouser and leather boots.

Black coat, white shoes, black hat,

Classic and essay to move in

When the yeas wes almost over

G got back and took luffy to go part of the island ؛Dawn Island its big and lovely

"Luffy you look nice "

Luffy in black suit white button Yalow glove blue sky hat

"Thnx"

"Now come on i need you to meet some one "

Luffy did't like it but its a batter island for training garp intrudes him to Ace and some ex pandit family that will take care of him when garp is out ,

Luffy never started a conversation with any one of them so they didn't like him match he get most of his food hunting so he didn't care about them at all he still have money so he get some Weapons pistols and knifes hiding blade

Luffy know his why on a black market

And he have the money

He know information are a weapon to so he keep track of the important staff on the world the pilgrim show him how match he can get from information

he get to training and ignore every other thing his body is like a fire asking for more every time

As the time go luffy body evolved his getting bigger and stronger

Garp cant trine him personal so he give his tasks to complet

And luffy never complain

He training by G method and he get batter faster then ever every time G go and come back fined luffy complete his training garp get so happy you can hear his laughing mile away

Ace got a friend sabo and they really good friend they dream about

Bing a pirate and seal the sea and they bring problem where ever they go

Luffy on the other hand have a routing -woke up get breakfast go to town have 2 breakfast

-To the forest hunt for food learn how not to get killed at it

-Get back to the pandit cave get launch

-To 'Garp' training get to town get some food go hunt till dark go run around the island get 2 denier and -sleep woke up replete

As so go time go by The two kids tried to fallow luffy in the forest some in no time panther like beast jump on them

Maybe becouse Ase and sabo smell that attracted the beast

aAce and sabo almost died not for some other beast show up they got the chans to run with only miner scar

"Luffy you ass why did you not help as ""yes luffy we almost died"

"You are pirate wnna be why me ,a next patch Marin will help 2 criminal to grow up to work hover on the world "

"Not all pirate are criminal/bad and not all Marin are good luffy we gonna be a good pirate "

That what I'm not looking forward to

"Ok good pirate will you kill to save a life, walk the rain, you will get wet"

"What you talking about we brother of the sea and be going free bla bla bla"

"Ass! Sabo! as match as i like to part of your story i have my to right so Screw you guys... I'm going home!"

"My nime is Ace not ass you ass "

When hunting You feel the last bit of breath leaving their body. You're looking into their eyes. A person in that situation is God! But 2 kids blabling on your head it's only a headache

So Eric stop the hunting and jest trine

Not a year later luffy reading the data of Saint Jalmack "and dragon in his way to 'Gray Terminal' for recruiting i wish I'm one of them Celestial Dragons do what ever you pleas that's freedom not geting a ship and 100 Marin after your head

The same day sabo died for his simple dream to fly free

The second year of luffy on the island

ace did't shadow him like usely do so luffy got his way and start his hunting

Now On the burn Gray Terminal have not as match inhabitants no longer so many people like before but some infamous pirate got Gray Terminal as a camp and hidden there his head worth 5 million its a good money

The pirate name is somthn he get 30 men or so he he got 5million bounty because he wes one of Don Krieg the admiral of the Krieg Pirates The network people don't know why he left his captain and hide here ,

"Hey why ist tchip "

"1 million for that information "

"I see good night old men"

If Eric is right then the information is sold before to another pirate hunter but the problem is the pirate mest have a good idea of what hapend and jest lay a trap to the hunter so if I'm lucky if i get there in time i can get somthing from the 2 party fight

But how lucky can a men be

The hunter is a little girl green eyes Even on death door her face still but the from what the pirate is saying she wes hunting the don men for 2 year now killing more then 30 of them so they get a plan to kill her

"Girl why you killing Don men "

No answer they did't plan to kill her that easy so they start kicking and punishing here and the only thing she can do is bite her teeth in rage that she cant kill her enemy's

Somthn is watching his plan going as prefect the girl wes a nightmare every she always hit them when they lest expected and every time is two or more dead she hit ones a month or so but never miss a chance to kill

Somthn felt wired he the world around

Moving slowly then everything became black

He didn't even know how he died or whom kills him

After the killing Luffy did not reduce his speed , but continue to walk towards the treasure chest behind the pirates

When Luffy opened the box he found some gold map and handcuffs he put them in his bag and completed his way like nothing happened

Not long later one of the pirate turn to ask if he could do the thing to the little girl but only a headless body the pirate panicked and scrim the other pirate look in hurour there boos is dead

They run to the boss dead body the girl took the chance and run to the darkness

Luffy get the map itsEast Blue detail map

A sea ston handcuffs

And about 300000 money worth of gold

A head worth 5.000.000 good trip

Going back to twon luffy Bought a secluded house on a high plateau

Luffy's new neighbors are about half an hour's walk away

The surroundings of calm comfortable, everything is perfect there a river not to far luffy love to swim against the flow as training so that what he do swim

And try garp body training

No matter how much effort Luffy made, he could not reach the limits of his body one year after luffy bought the home he hired a chef for learning cooking Eric love his new body he no longer never getting fat every thing he eat become Pure energy

Garp come to see luffy 1 or 2 every month asking him to trine hard and befriend ace

Luffy falt happy that the old men never ask how he get his money or any other thing jest "be a Marin be super strong "

Ok

As luffy hades to training he

When Luffy went for a swim against the morning , he had glimpsed of a girl bathing in the river. Luffy turned to find three men sneaking on him. Luffy knew he was a trap. He pulled three blades hidden under his jacket. Two of them were unable to escape and one third escaped the blade. Luffy rocked in his direction bull a sword and split him in two . He paid two million dollars for this blue sword

Luffy glimpsed the river again to find the girl had disappeared he looted the attacker then he Walk away

After five year on the island Eric got enough of it so he start traveling all the island neighbor he made a lot of enemies and some minion

Loffy got rich after all the bounty hunting

No mater a pirate a gangsta pandit

He jest needed hades he never get the bounty to the Marin a littel boy hunting that match criminal meat be one to

He sand a different person for every bounty Garp give him some high level secre Marin Technique training

10 year later or so

Every time luffy Start tring he don't stop till he finish his gol then garp wold cameout with another new way of training

"Luffy only high ranked Marin are allowed learn the technic i give you don't g"

He wes cut off by luffy

"I know i know "

Luffy tried to Skip his G fist of love but no use haki is cool and painful

Luffy is now very rich

He made a special weapon for himself

Cane made of diamonds

covered by seaston

Handle made of titanium

Engraved in it" Odi et amo, excrucior." Translated: "I hate and I love, it hurts

The end is sharp as a Needle

cost luffy about fifty million

As luffy got stronger he no longer hunt

Beast or pirate he jest work out his training routing

at Marine Headquarters luffy made Garp dream came true As luffy now is an a Lieutenant

Luffy did go through some Marin basic training to get lieutenant rank garp wes so happy for luffy he laughing it his sleep

"Ay luffy why did you only rankt at lieutenant you could do batter "

"Grampa I'm not lazy or any thing i jest love to see the detail of every part of every thing i go easy and step by step i will be a great Marin like you are "

"Hahaha boy i know you jest dont like to be in light you don't like attention you know i started the Marin as Captain hahaha "

"Grump Do not seek to follow in the footsteps of the wise. Seek what they sought. So why are you a Marin gramps?"

" hhhha ha good boy i become a Marin to catch the pirate king ,

I made best friend meet the love of my life and my worst enemies as a Marin so i hope you do to "

So simple

"Come i get you a gift "

A ship

Sweet sixteen its awesome

-'Concorde'-

Class and type: Frigate

Tons burthen: 268 bm

Length: 31.4 m (103 ft)

Beam: 7.1 m (24.6 ft)

Sail plan: Full-rigged

Complement: 125

Armament: 44 cannons

Nice ship it wes a celestial dragon ones

He use it to slave trade for some maybe a year he think its Cursed or somthing

the ship moving forward despite a complete lack of wind.

Garp added Seastone lines at the bottom of the ships to make it undetectable by Sea Kings,and he paint the outer hull in normal greenish-blue basis, patterned with darker streaks of the same, a style also found on the exterior of most Marine bases. Superstructures painted black;

Eric /luffy

As a Lieutenant rank Marine. He can can command a ship of medium size, but they will always be under the orders of a superior officer.

From this rank, the officer has some freedom to dress as he likes and can stop using the typical sailor uniform and use a more formal dress.

Classic black suit

These suit took more than 800 hours to design and stitch, made of wool, cashmere, silk. Famed luxury designer teamed up with world-renowned tailor to create this extravagant piece of art of which there are only two in the world. Luffy give one to Garp as birthday gift

Custom made suit nice

Luffy is under orders of Lieutenant Commander- Brannew -

-Marine Headquarters -

As Brannew assigns bounties luffy walk to him

"Lieutenant you are from East Blue so mast be familiar you're answer-there

You have a ship so pickup 20 Marin from the headquarters "

"Lieutenant Commander i made some good Marin friend on east blue i hope they can join my crew "

"It's ok as long as they are Marin you can go know "

As luffy jest start to walkout

" lieutenant What Justus mean to you "

"Justice, at its base, means "to be just, fair". Most commonly however, the meaning of justice is to punish a criminal that has done something wrong in a suitable manner that fits their crime."

Luffy used observation haki to check the sail trainees he pick 7 capable ones

" Where to captain"

"Go to East Blue full speed"

The first type of haki luffy get to trine-in is observation haki it came naturally

After 3 year luffy olmost master thee type of haki but observation is the one luffy mastered the most

the Marin he pick

Are the most perfect ones in headquarters perfect for luffy plan

Luffy don't want to be good Marin he is a psycopath he need his crew to blindly fallowing order :

-the twin navigator

-smiling face doctor

-Bosun boy

\- snake lady cook

-and two sniper

Before starting the journey Eric made it clear what kind if ship he is sealing

You can drink all day

You can fight all day

You can sleep all day

You do you

There no rule jest captain order

On sea Rank occupied by those who have pawer merits do mean nothing

So if you're not a navigator ,cook

Rank is by strength

The weakest crew member need to perform ship odd jobs; These are responsible for the various odd jobs, such as cleaning, laundry and kitchen. In turn, they undergo continuous training to overcome other crew member

challenge to rank up are allowed every full moon

"Captain how is your crew so small jest 7 for a ship like this 100 member are easy fit"

"The rest of our crew is on east blue we jest need to get theme there"

The east blue is the weakest blue but t every now and then a black sheep is made luffy travel high and low to gather them all under one ship , he met strong ones smart ones fast, evil , massed-up,

He use a lot of money to get a back shake on them and he ask them to join his spacial Marin crew

"My crew we gonna have fun at sea we help ourself to what we pleas the only down most our victim are pirate so will you join"

No = death

Yes= Cipher Pol Six Styles techniques

Haki tree techniques

train in privet, join the Marin ,keep low profile

And wait for me

Luffy met a girl in his travel ,bounty hunting on 'Gray Terminal'

Then again beast hunting ,along the river;

She wes bathing luffy notice massive red tattoo of a snake, snaking its way up her torso to her face,her backstory upon which her entire personality is based. The tattoo represents a group of vicious criminals who raided 'ledya' village when she was a young girl. They slaughtered everyone, including her mother, who was killed in a particularly brutal way. Now she is hunting down the men who did it, filling in the different segments of her tattoo with their blood. The only part that remains is the head of the snake, which is reserved for the

Pirate that did it

Luffy met here again and again so he get to know here and he help here hunt some criminal and they grow close

Luffy give her some Cipher Pol techniques and ask her to join the Marin and try hunt the head of the snake till he came help

she a good fighter nice shooting and great at close-combat

A Second Lieutenant on east blue

Luffy give his new crew Cipher Pol Six Styles techniques and Haki tree techniques the first day they set seal he don't want a weak minion ,

A month or so they get to east blue

Luffy crew are all lone wolfs no family no friend no past ,and see the pleaser on pöŵēR so they traine like mad people do day and night

Jest days on east blue luffy get rejoin his old crew luffy didn't like the ship old name so he renamed it

" Queen Anne's Revenge"

Captain luffy start peeking his crew from east blue

The captain In command of the ship

Mate (or 1st Mate, 1st Officer) Mr Kaleen rio Dame

pale yellowish skin brown hair

Brown eyes

He eat Lonsdaleite Devil Fruit

And become hexagonal crystal men

He is a huge man biger then Garp the Fist and look like a pro bodybuilder

He ware a yellow big shorts and always bear chaste full of himself , feeling he always right, and believing his accomplishments and abilities make him better than other people. excessive confidence giant

Eric met the half closed eyes arrogant

In an forgotten island

No one ever go there come and come back so people Ignored the island for a so long time until forgotten its existence

Dame came first 800 year ago killed the island inhabited and did the same to every one that ever came visit

The old man Saxo Grammaticus made luffy accompany him to visit

Saxo is a 70 year old men only care about history he luffy fond him to be very knowledgable to the smallest detail and he told him about the forgotten island and if he want to seek its secret

Kaleen rio Dame told them what he did to every one that visit and what he going to do to them

Saxo "hehe luffy save me and I will join you crew "

Dame give them a chance if they can even scratch him he will let them go

"Join my crew as a first mate "

"If you even made a wound Mark on me i will fallow you till your death "

Luffy know an 800 year middle-age man is not Laying

And his devil fruit is tougher then diamond

So he ask him to not use devil fruit ability

"I never inteanted to use it

But i awaken' my devil fruits so its always on when i fight "

His body become so black then yellow

"Boy " his Armament Haki start to shin even more "do it fast the more i go the more i become stronger "

Luffy Close his hand and press hard

He use Color of Arms Haki in his fist and walk to 'dame'

with each step towards the enemy Luffy pressure get higher until he becomes face to face avac mr Dame

Jest standing there the

Haoshoku of the two was screaming

Saxo trying his best to stay to keep awake but for what he woke up the

Some random island

"He did it!?"

That mate dame

The Mate is in charge of the onboard day to day running of the ship. The Mate is also the Ship's Safety and Security Officer.

"This ship is Haunted !"

"Welcome to Queen Anne's Revenge 1st Mate"

2nd Mate (or 2nd Officer) Saxo Grammaticus his a navigator not match of a fighter

The 2nd Mate is the onboard responsible for maintaining up date and information.

Bosun (or 3rd Mate / Officer)Sayyida al Hurra meaning free-lady queen kidnapped at age of one she know nothing of her past trained as a assassin in a moment of rage she killed her organisation

The Bosun looks after the maintenance of the ondeck areas, the rigging and the sails.

One Chief Shipwright dwarf blab

His a dwarf there nothing match to talk about him fac£& dwarf

The Chief Shipwright is in charge of the engineering dept and responsible for the upkeep of all ship systems.

(05) no body's 2nd Shipwright

The 2nd Shipwright does all the daily and the messy jobs the Chief Engineer doesn't want to do

Four (04) Medical Purser me

maa

Smailing face

Jai i billi(he is a ritch son of bit••)

And one i don't his name

The Medical Purser is the on board nurse responsible for the medical side of things

Two Cooks

Ramzi and chef

Cooks are the most important person on the crew

Two Bosun's Mates both are women i don't give a fa•• attitude

I don't like them match

Help Bosun with 'salty sea-dog type stuff' which roughly translates into a lot of work on the sails and rigging and maintenance.

One Cook's Assistant fat twit

He is fat big ears and know every thing about every one

helps the Cook keep everyone on board well fed.

Mostly feed himself

One girlfriend ' ledya'

'Lestan moon ledya '

That's all his crew some time they hunt pirate to slave as a odd-jobs and other staff (-͡°-͜ʖ-͡°)

The Marin kept track of all known pirate on the see luffy jest need dan dan moshi and boom one on the left one on the left jest let Anna chose

Luffy crew don't catch pirate but hunt them

And he killed every one he came crus

For reason luffy didn't report his all his merits

He give more of his heads to his minion to get the bounty

"Hey Iron Mace" Alvida"

"Damn you Marin what you want you been chasing as all day "

"Sorry but brannew notes you and I need your head "

Alvida didn't answer free lady queen killed her fast and came back head in hand

Koby Looking fearfully at a Anna's 22 right side cannons attack, the alcids ship drowned fast, unable to shout for help Kobe's drown crying like a bit•• that he is

swim to neighbor island is impossible

So far away for east blue pirate to do

But jest to be safe the shoot the ones that may make it before they left

"No thing personal " fat twit

"What now captain "

" you need to train as match as you can after we done playing in east blue we going to new world it's be fun i primes but we need to take our time enjoy bitc•"

"Captain brannew is asking you to go Orange Town pirate Buggy the Clown

Is plot somthing there "

"What you know about him fat "

"His old shanks friend and pirate king past crew member he eat Chop-Chop Fruit i think he fond somthing in orange town we need to shake it out "

Luffy send free-lady queen to see what the fuss about but buggy did nothing there

"Maybe he know some one on his back so he acting like there nothing there "

"We'll go make him talk "

Tree days later buggy bagged them to kill him and that he got nothing he jest came to the weakest sea to get away from danger or somthing "

Prr Prr prr

Gatcha " brannew why you need buggy alive ?and you need him alone right"

"He ones was a grew member of roger we need any information he Gotland yes we need him alone "

Luffy killed all Buggy Pirates crew

And left the body's at sea

"Buggy you are under arrest for piracy if you tried to escape we will kill you "

Captain Kuro was killed by yassop ussop father for roaming in the wrong neighborhood,

So Captain Morgan did not get the merit of killing so he is jest a Lieutenant Commander his son helmepoo is a nice Marin Zatsuyou doing add jobs in his father ship hoping to get his attention

He met luffy not long ago luffy like him he can do well for him self

Luffy met zoro in his travel back in the day zoro is a good sowrd men but he is a nice guy luffy crew are psyco

If he ask them to kill a 8 year old girl they'll ask if they can rape her before or after

"You can do both I'm not here to judge"

Zoro ask for a spar wen he met luffy n luffy beat the crap out of him

"greatest swordsman in the world my ass

Do even know you are like a frog in some place and he cant see and somthing you will not be even good one "

"Who are you "

"I'm a Marin trainee nice to meet you and good day stay away from pirate pirate hunter "

Its sealed the deal for Roronoa Zoro Johnny and Yosaku killed some pirate toke His ship collection some swordsmen ax pirate hunter made a crew And sealed the famous grandline

Yasopp get Captain Kuro bounty and give it to usopp

The first islend luffy viset after creating his crew was Gecko Islands[

He met Yasoop again

"Hi mr Yasoop long time no see "

Yassop can feel the crew strength so he wes on grad

"Pleas be at ease mr Yasoop i jest came to visit"

So like this he get usopp story

Kuro bounty give him a good start and he and his friend Kaya become a pirate

Yasoop thought them some haki and shooting style he will be fine

"Me Yasoop you are a denger for the Marin even thou you no longer a pirate you cant go teach young people to do so "

Yasoop didn't put a good fight he tried to kill old men Saxo but fat twit save him after killing his ugly wife in front of his eyes Saxo primes him he will put his daughter in a dissent danceclub

"His name is Nanchina i will make it she too will have a good time every day every second for the rest of her life "

Yasoop dead crying wishing he never but a fight

Sxao killed the girl the moment Yasoop put dead

Ladya killed infamous pirate head of the snake "Foul Play Krieg" after hunting him for years he did't grow to his greatness as she harass him all year long Krieg never get more then 3 ship and never made it to the grand line

Black Leg" Sanji" become a pirate to he and Gin the Man-Demon (his First Mate) are looking for all blue

Nami got the money to have Arnold giving ziro fack ,her town people get killed after trying to kill Arnold ,now Arnold Scared of the of how the east blue pirate vanishes like its Magic get his ship and he is roaming the grandline nami as his caged bird He let her sister go free to give nami a reson to stay alive and under control

After luffy deliver buggy he become

Lieutenant Commander

Most other days luffy roaming the east blue reining his crew hunting pirate

Visiting random island seeing the small thing

Luffy crew don't live witness but rumor have it that the Lieutenant Commander

Ship never stop grinding

black flag mean gruesome death

If you was one a pirate you die

If you helping pirate with any kind death

Half a year only brave piarte try roaming blue sea but the news of there death make the other give in to fear

Some grand line pirate come trying to see what the fuss about

On Polestar Islands

Captain Smoker get a headache if not enough his record of perfect shield broken so many time now

Pirate are coming on and out and he can stop only so

Luffy get promoted to Capitain after the half year hunt now he commanding assault ships assigned to the control of different east blue areas

Jest when he start to think of going out

Grandline pirate come to his door step

The first pirate luffy met Foxy he lost

Davy Back Fight on Longring Longland, usopp toke his ship and crew know he came to try his luck and make a new crew here

Lydia got his devil fruit after killing him

Slow-Slow Fruit

Dame trine her how to use it by blinking her eyes , and how to focus only on target

.

.-Lougetown-

"captain smoker captain luffy is here again

His supplying for going to the graindline "

"Captain luffy is on scaffold giving some kind of speech"

Smoker didn't take long to get to executed center "

At the end of luffy speech

" We take The sea from the corrupt, the pirate, the oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity, and we give it back to you - the people. "

East blue people love luffy

His the people hero Children look up to him he a stat now

"Captain luffy haw you do "

"Fine, just fine"

Smoker don't like luffy

"But what about you you getting lazy pirate coming and going as they please

Pla pla pla luffy pushes smoker button

And sealed to greandline

-/-/-/-

Crazy foxs how you like me now

I have the next one ready in no time


End file.
